A Wild and Wacky Day At The Treehouse
by Varsha
Summary: A fic by me and TelepathicPrincess.This fic is random and funny, and has random pairings.Read inside to figure out which ones.This is a game.If you'd like to add your own chapter, email us.But first, read the rules inside.Plz no flames.
1. The Beginning

**A Wild and Wacky Day At The Treehouse**

Numbuh 1 was walking towards Numbuh 3's room working on what to say.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 was staring through a hole on her wall which had Numbuh 4's room on the other side.

Numbuh 4 was changing his clothes in then. He was putting on his underwear when suddenly, Numbuh 2 burst into the room wearing nothing but a toga wrapped around his middle

'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!' Numbuh 4 screamed like a girl and used his hand to cover his exposed area 'GET OUT!' he yelled pointing to his door.

Numbuh 2 squeaked and covered his eyes to get the naked picture out of his head and ran blindly to the door but hit the wall instead (where the hole in the wall was)

Numbuh 2 looked down at Numbuh 3 who was still looking through the

hole. 'What the heck are you doing?'

* * *

**Varsha:**This is Chapter 1. I know its small, but you just have to read chapter 2. 

**TelepathicPrincess:** So, well this is a fic by me and Varsha. This is just the same beginning we both came up with, and we'll continue later on. If you would like to continue and add a chapter, plz email us with your work.

**Plz note that the work should be K+ material and it has to be full of twists and turns and a lot of randomness. And most importantly, these are the random pairings. Plz do not review or flame telling us that these pairings will never happen cuz they won't. **

**1/3 2/Lizzie 4/86 5/274 (This is just showing the randomness)**

**IF YOU'D LIKE YOUR WORK TO BE POSTED, CONTINUE FROM WHERE IT SAYS:**

Numbuh 2 looked down at Numbuh 3 who was still looking through the hole. 'What the heck are you doing?'

One last thing, do not flame us. This is a humor fiction and anything can happen. Thank you.

Varsha: Yeah, what she said :D Oh and don't forget ot submit a review. No flames!


	2. TelepathicPrincess

A Wild and Wacky Day At The Treehouse

Numbuh 1 was walking towards Numbuh 3's room working on what to say.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 was staring through a hole on her wall which had Numbuh 4's room on the other side.

Numbuh 4 was changing his clothes in then. He was putting on his underwear when suddenly, Numbuh 2 burst into the room wearing nothing but a toga wrapped around his middle

'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!' Numbuh 4 screamed like a girl and used his hand to cover his exposed area 'GET OUT!' he yelled pointing to his door.

Numbuh 2 squeaked and covered his eyes to get the naked picture out of his head and ran blindly to the door but hit the wall instead (where the hole in the wall was)

Numbuh 2 looked down at Numbuh 3 who was still looking through the hole. 'What the heck are you doing?'

* * *

Numbuh 3 looked away, blushing. Numbuh 2 ran outside of the rooms, just as Numbuh 1 came into Numbuh 3's room.

"Numbuh 3, I have to tell you something," he said. "I-"

"Oh, Nigie!" came Lizzie's voice from the hall. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Oh no," Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 3, I…I…I lllllll…oooooo…vvvvvvv…eeeeee you," he choked out.

"Really?" Numbuh 3 asked. "Me too."

She leaned in and they kissed. Just then, Lizzie walked into Numbuh 3's room.

"WHAT?" she yelled. She ran to the couple, like a football player, but Numbuh 3 stuck out her foot and Lizzie tripped, right into Numbuh 4's room. He was getting new undies, because his other ones were too small.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Lizzie screamed. "Shield your eyes!" Numbuh 4 said. Lizzie did as told and covered her eyes. When she took her hands away from her eyes, Numbuh 4 had his undies and a sweatshirt on.

"GET OUT!" he yelled. He dragged Lizzie to the hole, and threw her to the other room. He saw Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 kissing.

"What the-?" he asked.

"Oh, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 3 said, her cheeks flushing a deep pink. She was about to say something when Lizzie stopped her.

"Nigie, how dare you?" screamed Lizzie. "I thought you were my boyfriend!"

"I was," said Numbuh 1. "But I found love somewhere else." He glanced over at Kuki.

"Numbuh 3, how could you kiss him?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Well, sorry," Numbuh 3 said, "but I was always in love with our leader, not you Wally."

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was at Moonbase. She was talking to Numbuh 86. "C'mon, Numbuh 86. Just come and tell him how you feel."

"NO!" shouted Numbuh 86.

"Well, girl, that's your problem then," Numbuh 5 said. With that, she left the room. She was about to enter her rocket to get back to Earth when someone stopped her. It was Numbuh 274 or Chad.

"Hello, Abby," he said.

"Hello, Chad," Numbuh 5 said with disgust.

"Numbuh 5, I quit helping the teens."

"You did?" Numbuh 5 asked. Chad nodded.

"Well, in that case, come to Sector V with me," Numbuh 5 said. She suddenly became cheerful.

They entered the rocket when Numbuh 86 came running to them.

"I changed my mind. I'm gonna tell Numbuh-," she stopped at the sight of Chad.

"What is that teenager doing here?" she commanded.

"He's on our side," Numbuh 5 explained. "And he's coming with us."

"Whatever," Numbuh 86 glared at Chad. "I still don't trust him."

They headed into the rocket and blasted off to Earth.

Numbuh 2 headed into Numbuh 3' room.

"Uhhhhhh… Numbuh 1, I got a message from Moonbase that Numbuh 5 is coming back…with a visitor," he said uneasily.

"OK," Numbuh 1 replied. Suddenly, Lizzie grabbed Numbuh 2's arm.

"If you won't be my boyfriend, Nigel Uno, then this boy will, whether he likes it or not!" she said, taking Numbuh 2's other arm. "Let's see how jealous you are, Nigel, when I'm dating your best friend!"

"Numbuh 1-," Numbuh 2 started, but then Lizzie kissed him. On the lips. She stopped kissing him, but then dragged him out of the room.

"Numbuh 1, help me!" Numbuh 2 bawled. "Help me!"

"Bye Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 called. "Don't forget to write!"

"Let him deal with it," Numbuh 1 said. "Now he knows what I've been through." Numbuh 3 giggled, but stopped when she saw the look on Wallabee's face. It was a mixture of shock, sadness, and anger.

"Look, I'm sorry Numbuh 4 but I don't like you like that," Kuki said. "I like Nigel."

"Yes," Nigel said and Kuki kissed him. "Now shut up Numbuh 4," he said as he saw Numbuh 4 open his mouth to say something.

"I, WILL NOT BE SILENCED!" Numbuh 4 yelled and stated at the same time.

Numbuh 1 put his arm around Kuki and they headed to the main room to wait for Numbuh 5, leaving Wally behind.

"You know, Chad, I always thought you were kinda cute…" Numbuh 5 said as they entered the Treehouse.

Numbuh 86 looked disgusted, while Chad said, "The ladies dig the cute blonde. You know something, Abby, I always thought you were cool…" Chad leaned in and kissed her, right in front of Numbuhs 1 and 3.

"Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" cried Numbuh 3 as Lizzie and Numbuh 2 barged in, kissing as well.

Numbuh 1's response to Kuki was, "She's fraternizing with the enemy, that's the she's doing. But what the hell? Almost everyone is kissing, so why don't we?"

Kuki nodded and kissed Nigel. Numbuh 86 backed away and bumped into Numbuh 4, who just entered the room.

"What the crud is going on here?" he asked as he saw that almost everyone was kissing.

"It's a long story," Numbuh 86 replied.

"And what are you doing here, _Fanny_?" he asked, annoyingly.

Fanny wanted to make a rude comeback, but she didn't as she saw Numbuh 4's look of sadness as he stared at Numbuhs 1 and 3 kissing.

"I can't believe he took my girl," he said in a faint voice.

"Numbuh 3 is no one's property," Numbuh 86 said quietly. Then, she added something. "Uhhhhh…ummmm…about that subject…er, love," Fanny added nervously. "I always thought you were cute, and…uhhhhh…I, I, I love you." She choked out the last words.

Numbuh 4 just stared at her and said, "Fanny, I mean, Numbuh 86, I always thought you were rough, on the outside, and I think your hairstyle is cool, and…" he leaned in and they kissed.

Now EVERYONE was kissing and that was the end to this bizarre day.

* * *

Varsha: I might have forgotten to mention, that our story is made for absolute nonsense. It's a fanfic made of what will never ever happen in a million years. It's just for comedy and entertainment. I believe in these pairings: 3/4, 1/5 or 2/5

TelepathicPrincess: And I wrote Chapter 2, just as Varsha wrote chapter 3 (We both wrote Chapter 1)


	3. Varsha

A Wild and Wacky Day At The Treehouse

Numbuh 1 was walking towards Numbuh 3's room working on what to say.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 3 was staring through a hole on her wall which had Numbuh 4's room on the other side.

Numbuh 4 was changing his clothes in then. He was putting on his underwear when suddenly, Numbuh 2 burst into the room wearing nothing but a toga wrapped around his middle

'AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!' Numbuh 4 screamed like a girl and used his hand to cover his exposed area 'GET OUT!' he yelled pointing to his door.

Numbuh 2 squeaked and covered his eyes to get the naked picture out of his head and ran blindly to the door but hit the wall instead (where the hole in the wall was)

Numbuh 2 looked down at Numbuh 3 who was still looking through the hole. 'What the heck are you doing?'

* * *

'NUMBUH 3?' screamed Numbuh 4 running to hide behind the wrestling ring. 

Numbuh 3 ran out of her room and ran down the corridor but bumped into Numbuh 1.

'Oh Numbuh 1, uh…hi…look, this isn't a good time but you need to hide me from Numbuh 2 and 4, okay?' Numbuh 3 said very quickly as she picked herself from the ground.

Numbuh 1 smiled and said 'I know just the place!'

Numbuh 5 was meanwhile hiding under the cover of her bed with her laptop; posting embarrassing picture of her friends and a copy of Numbuh 3's diary online at an online auction (She currently had $15 for photograph of Numbuh 1's butt. If any of the guys found out that she did post their blackmail photos, they'd never let her hear the end of it.

Suddenly she heard a loud noise coming out from the corridor. She quickly shut off the computer and ran to the corridor.

The moment she came out, BANG! She hit a crazy Numbuh 4 in his underwear; his hair a mess and he was acting crazy.

Numbuh 5 pushed Numbuh 4 off her and said 'What the heck is wrong with you, boy?'. Numbuh 4 got up and looked a little calmer as he spotted Numbuh 5. 'Kuki…and Hoagie…they…th-they saw me changing'

'What, _when_ you were naked?' Numbuh 5 asked

Numbuh 4 just responded by nodding. Numbuh 5 looked like she was trying not to explode but just ended up wetting herself. She looked mortified.

There was an awkward silence until Numbuh 5 just slid into her room hoping to turn invisible.

Numbuh 3 was squashed into a small wardrobe with Numbuh 1.

'Uh…you know Numbuh 1, you could stand guard outside…' Numbuh 3 said.

Numbuh 1 raced his brain to come up with an excuse to stay in the wardrobe with Numbuh 3, 'I…er…I can't…I…have to…know what happened first to you'.

So Numbuh 3 explained what she saw today.

After she finished, Numbuh 1 looked stunned and said 'Why did you even look through that hole? Do you like Numbuh 4? Why don't you like –'

The wardrobe door swung open and Numbuh 3 nearly screamed but held herself at the last moment. Numbuh 5 stood there 'what on earth are you two doing squashed in my cupboard?'

So Numbuh 3 explained what happened today … again.

Meanwhile (While Numbuh 3 was explaining), Numbuh 1 snuck out of the cupboard and to another room, unnoticed.

He then took the phone and dialed Chad's cell phone number (Chad – the ex-operative aka Numbuh 274)

Chad: Hello?

Numbuh 1 (faking Numbuh 86's voice): Oh, hello … Chad. I – I'm Numbuh 86

Chad: I know, I recognized your voice. What are you calling me for anyway?

Numbuh 1: Oh, uh … see … I've somehow gotten over my boy-hating craziness and uh … I was just … um …wondering …

Chad (taking a sip of his soda on the other side of the line): Spit it out

Numbuh 1: I was wondering if you'd meet me at that Italian restaurant … as you know … a date? Or maybe you'd meet me at Sector V

Chad (Long pause after spitting out soda): I'll meet you at the treehouse tonight at 7pm

-Click-

Numbuh 1 put down the phone and giggled and picked up the phone and dialed Numbuh 86's number and had the almost same conversation only difference was that Numbuh 1 faked Chad's voice.

That night, around 6:55pm…

Numbuh 3 was avoiding Numbuh 4 gaze as they (Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4) watched TV. Nobody knew where Numbuh 1 was.

Numbuh 1 meanwhile was hidden behind a bush right in front of the treehouse, waiting … with a video camera.

Then he saw Chad walk towards the treehouse in a suit (Numbuh 1 switched on his camera and started recording)

Chad was nervously straightening his hair and brushing off anything that looked like dirt on his suit.

Then after 5 minutes, Numbuh 86 (also known as Fanny Fulbright) she came along in a...DRESS! She was wearing a pink shiny dress, and her hair was done nicely and she looked fabulous.

Then Chad said 'You ready for our … first … _date_?

After Chad said this, there was an awkward silence until –

'You look pretty' Chad said nervously breaking the silence.

Numbuh 86 blushed 'You err… look pretty handsome too …'

They looked nervously at each other than finally Chad asked 'So, where should we … go?'

Numbuh 86 thought for a second 'I don't know…'

Numbuh 1 was desperately trying not to giggle madly (because of the mad scene before him and that a branch was tickling him)

Chad held out his hand and Numbuh 86 took and they walked off

Numbuh 1 stopped recording and came out of his hiding place and ran into the treehouse. He was going to put this video and the video of what he was _going _to record when they come back, on the internet.

Numbuh 2 excused himself (from watching TV) and went to the kitchen to grab a snack then he saw Numbuh 1 in the corridor. He was laughing his head off over something. Numbuh 2 curiously went to investigate

'What are you laughing about Numbuh 1?'

Numbuh 1 immediately stopped laughing and quickly thought of an excuse 'I was just recalling something funny that happened … today'

Numbuh 2 remembered what happened that day and decided to prevent the subject so he just walked back to the kitchen

Later that night, around 8:35pm

Numbuh 1 was getting bored of hiding and waiting behind the bush as he just got up, holding his video camera, Numbuh 86 and Chad walked to the treehouse.

Numbuh 1 froze for a fraction of a second, and then jumped head first behind the bush (Ouch!). Then switched on his camera and started recording.

Chad and Numbuh 86 was holding hands and then came to a halt right in front of the treehouse.

Numbuh 86 turned to Chad and said 'I had loads of fun today _Chad_'

'So did I … Fanny'

Then Chad gave Numbuh 86 a peck on the cheek making Numbuh 86 as red as a tomato. They said their goodbyes and were on their way out when –

'What was that?' asked Chad

Numbuh 86 turned her head 'It sounded like a sneeze'

Numbuh 1 was terrified, for he had just sneezed

Numbuh 86 then spotted some movement behind the bush and ran to that place.

Numbuh 1 gave a great yelp as Numbuh 86 stared angrily at him.

Chad then said 'GET HIM!'

Numbuh 1 screamed and ran into the treehouse and Numbuh 86 and Chad chased him; the camera was still rolling.

1 week later …

Numbuh 5 had walked into the debriefing room in hernew rich clothes. She had made a fortune on the video Numbuh 1 took. Everyone in town had seen it! Numbuh 1 was too humiliated to show his face outside to anyone and every time he came into a room everyone there burstinto laughter!

* * *

Varsha: How was that? Leave a review! 

TelepathicPrincess: Remember, This story is purely for comedy and entertainment. None of these pairing or character changes will ever happen. You got that?

Varsha: So ... you just have one more thing to do ... leave a review!


End file.
